


了游短文两篇

by yycx0512



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycx0512/pseuds/yycx0512
Summary: 《从过去与现在的隙间通往未来的回路》《情人节巧克力是苦的吗》





	了游短文两篇

《从过去与现在的隙间通往未来的回路》

起因是Revolver超乎五感的另一种感觉察觉到了陌生的波动。和追查伊格尼斯或是决斗中发动风暴访问技能时的感觉都不太一样，但能让他发动链接感知的情况有限，因此他没有忽视，而是顺着感知的来源查了下去。  
一细究他才发现源头是陌生的算法。并非是构建Link Vrains的常规算法也不是伊格尼斯算法，Revolver少有地对着一串串的代码陷入迷茫。  
但对未知置之不理也不是上策。他调查了一下位置信息，发现那是处于Link Vrains中一片偏僻空旷的地区，附近也完全没有重要的场所。警戒水平也是平均偏下的程度，就连运营方SOL都不会对那片区域投入关注。  
但他还是本能地感觉怀疑，便知会了三骑士和Specter后径自寻了过去。  
穿过丘陵上的树林，他找到了通往其他坐标的传送门。将传送门的解析也交由信赖的下属们，他进入未知的空间。  
里面是纯白，即使有目镜的遮挡依旧觉得亮得有些刺眼。终端的机能除了通讯都没有被限制，虚拟体自带的程序也没有受到任何干扰。他沿着唯一的一条道路前行，漫长到令人厌烦的路程之后，他来到路的尽头。  
尽头是竖立的形如水槽的装置。只是圆柱形的容器中并没有鱼或是水，取而代之的是深绿色紧身装束的红发的少年的虚拟体。  
Revolver略微仰头打量着站在底座上显得比他高出一些的Playmaker，第一反应这是复制品。但作为复制品来说完成度有点过高，虽然他只是闭目静立，但随着呼吸微微起伏的肩膀和胸口都彰示着这不是一个空洞的模型。  
他抬手抚上容器表面，看起来寻常的玻璃材质实际由高密度的数据素材构成，想要强行打破也不是那么容易的。  
正当他研究容器的时候，内部的虚拟体的指尖微微动弹。他抬眼看去，正巧对上一双正在缓缓睁开的莹绿色的眼睛。  
他沉默着看着对方从茫然到惊讶的神态变化，看着他抬手按在玻璃壁上，嘴唇开合，却没有声音传到Revolver的耳中。  
「你能听到我说话吗？」  
Revolver皱皱眉，发声问他。看到玻璃另一面的Playmaker沉默下来，他确定了不借助外力的话，即使单向通话都无法成立。  
他们只交换了一个眼神，就各自抬起左臂操作起决斗盘。Revolver那边倒是没问题，Playmaker的决斗盘却是一点反应都没有。Revolver这时候刚发现平时一直很聒噪的暗之伊格尼斯也不知去向，Playmaker的旧式决斗盘中央的半球体只是一片静默的灰色。  
状况比他最初预想的要稍微再麻烦一些，他看着眼前虚拟屏幕上的一排排乱码轻叹口气。  
然后他听到旁边的容器中传来敲击声，在发现决斗盘失灵之后，Playmaker开始仔细调查他所处的地方。圆柱形玻璃槽看似是全密闭的，但是也许哪里存在可以利用的缺口。  
被关在里面的Playmaker已经转过身去调查另一面了，Revolver本打算各干各的，收回视线的时候却偏偏把白色环境中全身深色包裹的Playmaker的背影烙在了视网膜里。他盯着屏幕，眼前却好像全都是少年躯干轮廓的线条，紧身衣的色块和反光材质强调出的凹凸有致的肌肉，不算太宽阔的肩膀下逐渐收窄的背到腰，金属灰的腰带切割后的下方——  
他眉头皱的更深，偏偏那边还在时不时用指节敲敲玻璃发出闷响。这时候即使要求他安静点当事人也并不能听到，Revolver深吸一口气正打算发动他的自制力将那个声音驱赶出他的听觉系统，它却自发消失了。  
Revolver在瞬间的放松后立即判断出突兀的停止或许是因为出了什么变故。他看向Playmaker，少年的虚拟体侧过身来看他，但应该与他相视的眸子里却没有正确的焦距。  
Revolver抿抿唇，他直觉形势正在向不妙的方向发展，但想些没用的不过是浪费时间，先搞清楚到底出了什么事才是重点。构成这个空间的算法他不能理解，但这不影响他强行写入并运行基于Link Vrains通用算法的程序。  
手指在虚拟键盘上快速跳动，过度的安静对他来说只有对情况未知的不安。他不时瞥向沉默的Playmaker，那边只是维持呆立的状态。  
过去了大约有几分钟，Revolver发布程序运行的命令，他的程序自主运行，尝试进行干涉的时间中他终于能够仔细看向现在的Playmaker。便是正好在他关注那边的时候Playmaker动了。  
不是自发的，而是像被外力撞击一般向后狠狠撞在透明的墙壁上，身上游走着细碎的电蛇。  
那双荧绿色的眼睛没有恢复焦距，但皱起的眉头、变得急促起来的呼吸，以及紧咬的牙关缝隙中溢出却无法传到Revolver耳中的低吟，无一不在表示着他遭遇了突来的痛苦。  
Revolver的瞳孔骤然收缩。他无法得知对方正在经历什么，但一切的表象都在让他想起他们二人曾站在不同角度经历的那场灾难——Lost事件。  
他一拳砸在玻璃上，容器却纹丝不动。  
那个人就在他身边，但他们无法听到彼此的声音。刚刚的变故只出现了一次，之后虚拟体依旧平静地站着。如果说真的是Lost事件的重现的话，他的意识现在可能被带往了另一处进行决斗。第一，从虚拟体的样子观察他现在应该没有大事。第二，Playmaker一直就不是轻易会被击溃的。第三，他现在能做的只有从外部进行干涉，也只有他才能做到。  
程序被未知的算法阻碍多次后，Revolver终于找到了虚拟的战场。他打开屏幕确认情况，屏幕内是狭长而空旷的白色房间，Playmaker站在一端，面前是大师规则的场地，对手位空无一人。  
对面的场地上却在进行着操作。Revolver听着电子音的解说，锋芒毕露的战术让他连连皱眉。当对面终于布局妥当，他以为将要进入真正交锋的战斗阶段，却又一次发动了效果伤害。  
屏幕中的Playmaker被高伤害掀飞，撞在背后的墙上又跌落在地。同时Revolver身旁的玻璃罩也是一声闷响。  
「Playmaker……」  
他不由得叫出了少年在网络世界中的名字。  
屏幕中承受了伤害还未恢复姿态的Playmaker猛地抬起头环顾四周。  
「Revolver？你没事吗？你在哪里？」  
Revolver或许就是因为这既视感，听到这句有点耳熟问话突然想起来十年前那时候，下意识回了一句：「我就在你的身边。」  
屏幕后的少年显然是愣了一下，所幸没有忘记对面直接攻击过来的时候翻开一张盖卡苟过了这个回合。  
「这些到底是怎么回事？」Revolver深感自己失言，强行将话题扯到正经事上去。  
「最初大概是登入过程收到了干扰，登录地点被改写了，Ai也没跟我在一起。被传送到这边后我的决斗盘还是没有反应，但是卡组变成了十年前的那套……」  
「Playmaker的虚拟体还在我身边，不是传送，你应该只有意识被连接到那边了，」Revolver解说道，「我的通信被隔绝了，无论你我都无法借助外部的援助。这里的算法我完全不认识，能和你通话都已经是歪打正着的结果了，你就努力自己决斗胜出然后脱身吧。」  
「有你在就足够了。」  
「嗯？」  
Playmaker扶着苍白的地板站起身来：「第一，虽然卡组还是十年前的编成，但是决斗的技术多少还是有进步的。第二，我对你说过，过去的事情对我而言已经过去了，既然都已经夸下海口了，至少在你面前是不能输的。」  
又是Lost事件。Revolver其实不愿Playmaker总是提起那时候的事，毕竟他和十年前相比已经变了太多，或者说他在要求自己告别那个背叛了父亲选择救助孩子的自己之后变了太多。  
「第三……」Playmaker这时候却犹豫了一下，过了几秒钟从决斗盘中抽出了这一回合的卡，像是忘了他的第三条理由一样开始了自己的回合。  
Revolver感觉有些莫名其妙，但也懒得搭理他。Playmaker的决斗过程不需要他操心，他又回去深化他的介入程序。耳边听着Playmaker对牌局行动的说明，他竟然觉得这个两次宣告他的败北的声音听起来有些让他心安。  
当少年刻意压低的声线结束了最后一击的指令，Revolver的工作也告一段落。为了避免差错，Playmaker的意识回到他身边的虚拟体之前他没有实行。  
「我的第三条理由，」这时他听到了迟来的第三点。但这样一来Playmaker这自己不能输的第三条理由岂不是像是专门是要说给他Revolver的，「十年前只是听到你的声音就给了我坚持下去的勇气。但是现在你就在我身边，只要我胜出、脱离这里，就能够见到你。」  
屏幕中的Playmaker抬起左手，同时Revolver发现他身边的虚拟体也做出了同样的动作。  
意识数据已经开始归位了。虽然不知道这个插曲用意究竟是何，但是看起来已经告一段落。  
「我经历过很多次艰难的战斗才走到现在，没理由在这种地方输一局吧？」  
Playmaker的手掌贴在玻璃上，双目直视Revolver。  
Revolver的思维没有跟上下意识的行为，被白色手套包裹的指尖触到光滑的玻璃面，与另一面深色的相对。  
然后他另一只手回归理智的控制，在下一秒点下了之前写好的程序的始动命令。  
围成圆柱形的玻璃整片破碎开来，无数碎屑化为数据残渣消散在空间中。  
Playmaker突然睁大眼睛，还来不及做出提醒便整个人失去支撑扑了下来。他在扰乱了视线的数据碎片的缝隙间看到了同样露出惊愕表情的Revolver。  
然后他撞在Revolver身上，Revolver退后了一步才卸去力道，又伸出双臂捞住他让他不至于因为脱力摔在地上。  
「……对虚拟体的控制恢复完全了吗？」Revolver问他。  
「抱歉，可能还需要一会儿。」  
「没那么多时间，这里的一切都是未知，逗留不是明智的选择。」  
绿眼睛静静地看着Revolver等着听他的计划。虽说现在他们不至于是敌对的关系，但他太过信任的态度让Revolver莫名感觉自己被噎了一下，一时间也不知道该说什么。  
他选择直接矮矮身子，左肩沉到Playmaker手臂下，右手穿过他的膝盖后，把还不能控制身体的Playmaker打横抱了起来，一言不发转身就朝出口的方向走去。  
寂静的空间里他只能听到自己的脚步声和无法通过技术手段篡改只能任由它兀自疯狂搏动的心跳声。  
「Revolver。」  
在持续炸鸣的鼓动声中他听到近处的某人叫他的名字。  
「怎么？」他只简短地冷淡回应。  
「……Revolver。」  
Playmaker再次重复他的名字，这次Revolver终于愿意视线下移对上那双波澜不惊的眼睛。  
「我喜欢你。」  
Revolver的心跳消失了。

 

《情人节巧克力是苦的吗》

一切落幕，了游交往后的第一个情人节。

自从围绕着伊格尼斯的一系列事件落幕后，汉诺骑士的干部们有阵子没共同行动了。新的一年开始没多久的一月中旬的一天，三骑士和Spectre突然被Revolver召集到线上开会。  
看着领导凝重的神态，部下——或者说家人可能比较合适——们七嘴八舌地问了起来。  
伊格尼斯和电子界那边又出什么事了吗？  
没有。  
SOL来找您麻烦了？  
不是。  
研究遇到了瓶颈？  
一切还算顺利。  
直到小团体内唯一的女性Vira突然灵机一闪想到了一个新的可能性。  
「Revolver大人，您……和Playmaker一切都好吗？」  
瞬间他们看到Revolver矮了两厘米下去。  
「不，也不是遇到什么问题，」Revolver轻轻叹口气，终于下定了决心，「罢了，我直说吧。马上就要到情人节了，我不知道送他什么比较好。你们谁对巧克力的品牌和种类比较了解吗？」  
话题毫无预兆地从人类存亡危机一落到巧克力，四人一时脑子都转不过圈。但是看着认识了十年已久的Revolver露出近期已经少有的认真的苦恼表情，他们也完全不能置之不理，于是四个天才的大脑开始高速旋转，从代码和实验数据中拼命搜寻巧克力相关的情报。  
「超市里一般都有吧？综合价钱、包装等因素仔细挑选的话足够表达您的重视了吧？」Faust提出了最简单易行的方案。  
「那些只是表面的，关键的应该是口味，」Revolver的眼神突然变得锐利起来，「给游作投喂美味的食物是我之后的人生存在的意义。」  
从某些角度分析这也是一种PTSD吧，四人面面相觑，但还是决定不戳穿。  
「那您考虑过亲手制作吗？配料可以自己调整，更能够达成您的要求吧？」Vira建议道。  
「想过。但是考虑到手艺的问题我并没有十足的把握。而且惭愧的是，我在游作对甜食的偏好上并没有多少了解，没有标准的话也就无从下手。」  
「Revolver大人，您不需要有那么大压力。说到底情人节的巧克力本来不就是形式大于内容吗，心意才是最为重要的，」Spectre有些看不下去，「而且2月14日从习俗上不都是女性赠送给男性的吗，您和Playmaker过不过也都没有大碍吧？」  
「Spectre，也不能那么说嘛，」Genome最后发言，「抓住每一个节日、每一次机会，才能更快把Playmaker攻略到手！说来Revolver大人，你们发展到哪一步了？打算什么时候要孩子？几个月前你们宣布交往的时候我就已经都准备好了只要您一句话……」  
「咳咳咳Revolver大人我有一个提议，」Vira打断了愈发激动起来的Genome，一个侧步挡在他和Revolver中间，「距离情人节还有一个月的时间，不如您多买几种巧克力，慢慢试探藤木游作喜欢哪种。」  
「这倒是个好办法。但是也会有隐患。」  
「呃……藤木游作会发现您的计划而损失惊喜感？」  
「游作吃东西时候的表情太可爱，看太多我会心脏衰竭。」

几日后，热狗车里。  
草薙关店后走进车厢，看到游作已经坐在屏幕前专注地看着什么东西了。他凑过去看了看铺满整墙的大屏幕上显示出来的网页。  
「从零开始学会制作手工巧克力」「情人节巧克力小窍门15条」「手工巧克力小课堂——情人节造型篇」「用手工巧克力抓住他的心」  
满屏粉红色晃得草薙有点眼晕，但他还是咬咬牙发问了：「游作，你是打算情人节时候亲手做巧克力吗？」  
「嗯，虽然是这么打算的……」  
咦？教程铺了满屏幕，本人的意志倒是极端不坚定啊？  
「有什么问题吗？」  
「我怀疑了见并不想收到我的巧克力。」  
草薙回想了一下鸿上了见面对游作时候的样子，将游作这句话在心里完全否定掉了。但是游作也不是胡乱猜忌的性格，年上者决定刨根问底一把，尽量将小情侣误会的萌芽掐死在土壤里。  
「你为什么会这么觉得？」  
游作抬起右手开始数三点：「第一，根据交往之后对他的了解，他对甜食没什么特别的兴趣。这一点倒是问题不大，但是第二点，前两天我试探着问他对巧克力的口味有没有特别的偏好。他的反应有些奇怪，总之就是非常敷衍，也不给我一个准确的答复，反而反过来问我喜欢什么样的。所以我怀疑他会不会很讨厌巧克力，只是毕竟情人节快到了，他猜到我想要送他，所以不好直接拒绝。」  
草薙歪着头，觉得好像哪里不太对。  
「第三，前两天他突然给我巧克力吃。我最近也尝过卖的成品巧克力，所以能分辨出来，他买的绝对是最高档的。那怎么看都是在暗示我知难而退。」  
「你有没有考虑过其他可能性？比如呃，他没猜到你会送他，他只是被人推荐了不错的牌子想让你也尝尝而已？」  
「我问他理由他就这么跟我说的。怎么看都是借口吧。」  
草薙抱头想哭。鸿上小哥你想玩惊喜结果完全造成了反效果了吧。  
正绞尽脑汁怎么不破坏鸿上了见的惊喜作战还能帮游作解决这个误会，车门传来两声敲门声。草薙打开车门一看，站在外面的那不是误会漩涡的中心吗。  
「鸿上小哥啊。怎么，是找游作有事吗？进来说？」  
「那我就打扰了。」  
草薙把了见引进来，回头看了眼游作的方向，只见显示器上和巧克力有关的页面被关了个干干净净。好嘛原来你也是想玩惊喜的。  
「了见，有什么事吗？」  
游作从椅子上起身，走到了见身边。草薙识趣地走开了点，但还是瞟着那俩人的方向。  
看到了见从西服外套衣兜里掏了块巧克力出来，剥了包装纸送到游作嘴边。  
「……又是别人给你推荐的吗？」  
「和上次不是一种，你试试这次的会不会更好。」  
草薙都看出游作叹了口气，但还是探头过去就着了见的手把巧克力块叼进嘴里。然后动作发生了短暂的停顿。  
游作眨着眼，露出惊讶的表情。  
「怎么样？合你的口味吗？」  
「嗯。」  
「你觉得好吃就好。那我就先走了。」  
「……你过来就是为了这个？」  
「不不不怎么可能！就只是顺路，之后还有别的事！再见！」  
怪不得游作会那么怀疑，因为真的很可疑，草薙心想。这不管怎么看都是挑礼物的试探吧，鸿上小哥真的会觉得自己能成功瞒住吗？  
「草薙哥。」  
琢磨的时候听到游作叫他，草薙转头一看，游作还在刚才的位置，只不过跪在了地上。  
「怎么办……我的手工巧克力肯定做不出那种美味。了见就是在劝我放弃的吧。」  
「……要放弃吗？」  
「不，」游作攥起了垂在地上的手，「就算是被拒绝，即便会被嫌烦，我也不会放弃。和了见的第一个情人节我一定要亲手做巧克力送给他。」

一晃便到了情人节当日。这一月间草薙翔一没少为他俩的事担惊受怕，一会儿听游作说了见又打着各种各样绝对很可疑的旗号向他投喂巧克力类食物，过几天了见本人还找上门来打探近日游作为什么对自己很冷淡。明明自己不过情人节，2月14日的到达却让草薙感到了由衷的轻松快乐。  
尤其是当他向游作挥手告别，看着几乎视为弟弟的同伴踏上通往山顶别墅的盘山道路，一月以来的所有顾虑全都化为泡影。  
「加油啊，你们两个。」  
草薙轻声道出祝福的话语，但这并不会让正处于焦虑状态的当事人们感受到一丝安慰。  
游作手里捏着巧克力色的纸袋，袋子里是打着素色蝴蝶结的白色包装盒，盒子里自然是他手工制作的巧克力。包装是他自己跑去店里选的，在百分之九十都包含粉红色的情人节主题中，他最终都没下定决心做出对他来说过于少女色的选择。  
平日里他总觉得这条盘山路太长，每次非得拐上好几处弯才能走到山顶，今天却只是微微出了下神，一抬眼便已站在了门前。他深吸口气，心想倒数三二一便按响门铃吧——  
房门自己打开了。  
便是在Link Vrains中从D滑板上掉落都不会比这一瞬间感受到的失重感更强烈，作为决斗者身经百战也并不能帮助他在这时候保持冷静。他唯一的下意识动作是将手中的纸袋藏到了身后——然而才反应过来好像完全没有意义。  
从门后现身的自然是这座宅邸的主人。鸿上了见也没有预料到他的出现，眼底露出明显的困惑。  
游作一眼便看到了了见手中的东西。那是一个太过于符合今日该有的颜色的浅粉色纸袋，用指甲想都知道里面装的是什么。虽然之前完全会错了意，但一看到那个袋子，用不着了见多说一个字，游作就将他的猜测和了见这一个月以来的反常对上了号。  
「你为什么……？」  
了见却依然挂着迷惑的表情，游作挑挑眉，将刚刚藏在身后的袋子推到他胸前。  
「第一，今天是情人节。第二，这是本命巧克力。第三，我亲手做的。」  
他的目光在棕色的袋子和游作没什么情绪外露的脸上跳了几个来回，才木然将自己精心准备的那份礼物递给游作。游作接过，见他仍在兀自发愣，眉毛挑得更高了。  
「那我就走了。」  
「等等！」了见这才回过神来，「抱歉，我没想到你会主动送我。」  
「你是以为我不知道情人节，还是觉得这个日子我不会想起你？」  
游作目光灼灼盯着他，看得他有些口干。  
「抱歉，」他又道歉了，「是我没敢多想。」  
了见选择说了实话，即使他清楚得很听到这话游作会有反应。果不其然，刚刚还赌气扬得老高的眉毛这次拧在了一起。  
但游作最后只是叹了口气：「我也没什么可刺你的。算是平局吧。」  
虽然不久前已经确定了情侣关系，但前十年的种种并不是能够简单一笔带过的，两人心底多少都各自有些忐忑，只是平时没机会撕开表面拿出来说罢了。气氛一度有些尴尬。  
「对了，」了见语气不自觉放得柔软了些，提议道，「你这次过来也不提前和我说，万一我刚好外出怎么办？把我家钥匙给你一把吧。」  
「也算是情人节礼物？」  
了见笑得眼睛微微眯起：「一个月后会回礼吗？」  
这话透着几分算计的味道在里面，语气却像是在撒娇，游作拿他没办法，脸上软了许多，却只说：「可以考虑。」  
了见从玄关的柜子上拿出备用钥匙放进游作手心里，看着他把玩着小小的钥匙似是十分喜爱，突然一个想法没刹住车冲出口去。  
「还有个东西想送你，能跟我进来下吗？」  
游作拿着钥匙翻来覆去的手顿了顿：「你是打算白色情人节坑我多少东西？」  
了见为他的警戒心笑出声来：「是早就准备了的，一直找不到合适的时机而已，」他探身过来，伏在游作耳边又小声追了一句，「不用怕，我早晚会把你整个人都坑过来。」  
「和你有关的事情上，我可从不记得有退缩过。」  
了见侧过脸去看他，两人贴得近，呼吸都交缠在一起。游作亮晶晶的绿眼睛毫不躲闪地直视着近在咫尺的人。

待了见把游作引到客厅，便从一旁的架子上取过了一个小盒子。打开盖子，里面赫然立着一枚银光闪闪的戒指。  
「你……？」  
游作没想到了见说的礼物会是这个。但后者显然不在乎他的惊异，流畅地单膝跪在他面前，捧了他左手过来顺势就要往上套。  
戒指无名指的指尖前面停住不动了。游作惊讶是惊讶，但却没有缩手的意思，是了见主动停下的。了见盯着那根无名指，知道虽然只不过是一个毫无实际价值的仪式，但如果将戒指戴在游作的无名指上，至少世俗上看，他确确实实与游作拥有了彼此。这是一个莫大的诱惑，但他火热的心脏突破不了那层将他禁锢得严严实实的栅栏。  
了见低声道：「这是最后拒绝的机会了。」  
「我没说要拒绝。」  
「我知道。」  
了见的手指在最后忽的错开了方向，将戒指推在了游作食指上。他看着尺寸正合适的戒指，勾了勾嘴唇，淡色的眼眸里却没什么开心的意味。  
「我都说了不拒绝。」  
游作声音里有点无奈，他清楚了见不是临时改了主意，而是最初就只打算这样。  
「谈恋爱也就罢了，我可不打算和未成年人结婚。」  
「汉诺骑士的首领这种时候想用法律做借口。」  
了见低下头，在游作无名指上落下一个轻浅的吻。  
「毁灭网络可不一定比擅自决定一个高中生的人生产生的罪恶感更强。」  
游作的眉头再次拧成一团：「都说了我愿意。」手上一使劲，将了见强行拽了起来。  
「白色情人节你要什么回礼？」  
了见随口道：「一个主动热情的深吻怎么样？」  
「换一个。这是我现在要给的。」  
游作揪着了见外套的领子，整个人撞了过去。


End file.
